


The Second Comings

by outloud



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Action, Aromantic, F/F, Femslash, Slow Build, Weddings, amerikate porn in chapter 5, repfest 2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outloud/pseuds/outloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy are married in an intimate ceremony on the beach, but their night of bliss is threatened when Eli discovers a bomb in their hotel.  Will America, Kate, Eli and David stop the bomb from deploying without disturbing the happy couple?  Or in death do they part when the team must battle pride, lust, and annoying adhesive bras?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Second Comings

It was a somewhat spontaneous decision.  Billy and Teddy announced they were getting married, and were getting married fast and informally.  They'd known they would do this for a long time, they explained, and didn't want to wait any longer.  So the date was set for two weeks later.

This date was July 27th, on a beach in New Jersey.  At 5:34 PM, Teddy and Kate were sitting behind an empty lifeguard's chair, fidgeting with their formalwear.  Kate tried to find a subtle way to adjust her adhesive bra.  There isn't a subtle way to adjust an adhesive bra.

Teddy watched as she attempted to shimmy it into position.  "What are you doing?"

Kate jumped, her breasts bobbing uncomfortably.  "Don't look at me!"

Teddy automatically put his hands over his eyes.  "Sorry!"

Kate tried pinching the sides of the bra through her dress and pulling it up, but the adhesive caught on the fabric.

"Can I look now?"

"No."  Kate pulled the dress free and put her hands inside the bodice for better access.  "I'm overdressed," she huffed.  She took her breasts in her palms and hoisted them up.  "Everyone's going to be looking at me.  Nobody's supposed to be looking at the maid of honor.  Okay, you can look now."  Teddy put his hands down.

Kate rolled her shoulders against her perennial Hawkeye back pains.  "You okay?" asked Teddy.

"I'm fine.  I'm not really hurt," said Kate.

"You've got rope burns on your arms," Teddy pointed out, his brow crinkling.

"Yeah, I had a run-in with Madame Masque the other day.  She tied me up and made me listen to her say stuff like, 'I'm going to kill all your friends and send you their ears.'"

Teddy's hands flew up to cover his ears.  "That's insane!"

Kate shrugged. "It's an arch-nemesis thing, I guess."

Teddy lowered his hands.  "You're arch-nemeses?  You're that big of a threat to her?"

"Of course I am," Kate said, smoothing her dress with prim fingers.  "We're mortal enemies."

Teddy snorted.  Kate ignored him.  "You sure you're okay?" he said.  "You look pretty banged-up."

Kate smacked him on the arm.  "Teddy, for once in your life, stop being a sweetie!  You're not supposed to worry about me; I'm supposed to worry about you!"

"No looking, no worrying," Teddy echoed.  He drummed his fingers on the lifeguard chair, then put his hands in his pockets, then ran them through his hair.  

"Nervous?" Kate asked him.  Teddy just beamed.  He's getting married.

He's never been so excited.

 

Eli hadn't been looking forward to the wedding.  It had been more than three years since he'd moved to Arizona, and he'd only been back to visit New York twice.  He hadn't kept in touch.  He didn't want to.  He was trying move past Patriot; talking to his old friends would only bind him to the past.

And his future was promising.  He was double-majoring in African American Studies and English Literature at Northwestern University.  He had spent the last six weeks doing an internship at the Poetry Foundation.  He was going to have a great career--doing something or other--and he couldn't let his old teammates make him forget that.

When Eli reached the beach, the first person he saw was Tommy.  He was leaning against a bike rack in a suit and bare feet.  He looked different than Eli remembered; his hair was shorter and tidier, and he had lost his baby fat.  Eli hesitated.  He bent to take off his shoes, procrastinating on remeeting these people.  His watch said 5:41 PM.  The ceremony wasn't going to start until 6:00; maybe he could put this off for another 10 minutes.

Except Tommy saw him.  Within a blink they were face to face.  "So you're back," he said, all hostility.

Eli grit his teeth.  "Yeah.  Couldn't miss this," he said.  He hoped this wasn't how everyone else was going to receive him.

A boy Eli did not recognize approached them.  Eli looked him over-- medium build, 6’1, about 180 pounds.  This was a habit he'd picked up back when he was first learning to fight: always know your surroundings, always know your potential opponents.  It was a habit he really wished he could shake.

The boy said a hello to Eli and put his hand on Tommy's shoulder.  Tommy's body language began to soften.  "Are we getting introductions?" the boy asked Tommy.

"He's Eli, he's David," said Tommy, pointing with his thumb.  

David shook Eli's hand, then turned.  "America!  Come meet Eli!"

A girl built solid with muscle (5'10, 160 pounds) glanced at him.  "Hey," she said, giving him a dismissive wave.

"So you're the super soldier?" said David.

"Um," Eli looked down at his feet.  He tried to remind himself that he made the right choice when he left the team.  "More super-librarian, these days.  I'm double-majoring in English Lit and African American--"

"You're not a super soldier?" said America, arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"Well, I still have the powers, I'm just--"

"A quitter," Tommy finished.

Eli's jaw tightened.  He stepped forward into Tommy's space.  Eli was several inches taller; Tommy had to bend his neck to look at him.  "I came back for a wedding," he said.  "I did not come back to listen to you patronize me because you've got the little Avengers fan club running again."

Tommy sneered, and said to David, "He's just feeling guilty."

"I am not!  Shut up!"

"Hey Tommy!" Billy called, head poking out from behind the changing stalls. "You've got best man duties!"

Tommy turned on his heel and started to walk away.  "Don't feel bad, Bradley, we're actually doing fine without you."

Eli rushed up behind him and grabbed his wrist.  "Are you looking for a fight?"

"Are you?" said Tommy.  He wrenched his arm away and turned around to face Eli.  Tommy's eyes narrowed and fists clenched.  Eli stepped forward, ready.

But a blink later, Tommy had fled.

Eli let his breath leave him in a whoosh.  He'd been back for less than five minutes, and he was already picking fights like he was 17 again.  He took a few deep breaths and silently scolded himself, but still couldn't rid himself of the urge to break Tommy's stupid nose.  

 

America wasn't a romantic, but she would still admit that it was a nice wedding.  The ceremony was small, with only the team, the Kaplans and Eli in attendance.  The officiant was a tiny woman named Wendy, a worn mess of grey hair and large, glassy eyes.  She was a family friend of the Kaplans and had known Billy since he was a toddler.  She welcomed them with a soft, gravely voice; they all had to lean in to hear her.

"Today we've gathered to witness a promise," she said. "Promises are powerful.  They bind us to each other; they keep our hope alive.  And this promise is a weighty one.  Today Billy and Teddy will promise that whatever the road ahead holds for them, they will take it on together."

During the vows, Billy talked about how Teddy waited for him when he was in prison, and waited for him when he struggled with depression.  Teddy mentioned his mother when it was his turn, and Billy squeezed his hand and reached up to wipe the tears from his face.  America wasn't sure if Teddy could fathom what it was like to be depressed, or if Billy understood what it meant to lose your only family, but it was evident that they were trying hard to understand each other's pain.  America envied them.  She wanted so much to be understood.

 

Eventually Billy's little brothers started to complain about their flat feet and scratchy shirts, and so the Kaplans left early.  This was the cue for the team to bring out the harder stuff.  

"Do you think we should be drinking here?" said Eli.  "Isn't it illegal to drink at the beach?"

"Put a paper bag around the bottle," said Kate.

"I don't think that will fool the police," said David.  They all fished around for bags anyway.

"We look like homeless alcoholics," said Tommy.  "This is the saddest wedding ever."

Billy nudged Teddy's knee.  "It's perfect."

Noh-Varr held up a flask.  "Will you have some Star-Water, Teddy?"

"Star-Water?"

"My own invention," said Noh-Varr.  "Distilled just for this occasion."  

Teddy took the flask and sniffed the contents.  "So this is like alien moonshine?"

"Can I have some?" said Eli.

"What's it made of?" said Teddy.

Noh-Varr ignored Teddy and shook his head at Eli.  "It's too potent for a human," he said.  "You'd die.  But Teddy should be able to handle it.  You can't expect us to settle for weak Earth drinks."

"Teddy settles," said Billy.  "He settles in spades."  He poked Teddy.  "Remember when we went out to dinner with my Aunt Esther?  And you had too much wine, and started groping me at table?  In front of my whole family?"

"Um, no..."  Teddy took an experimental sip from the flask.  It was strong; his face puckered and Noh-Varr laughed.

"Right, because you blacked out," said Billy.

"What?  That never happened!  You're making this up," said Teddy.  Billy just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  Teddy couldn't help it; he smiled back. And then he took another, larger sip of the Star-Water.

"We need Beyonce," Noh-Varr decided.  He pulled out a second hip flask and gulped it, then went to change the song.

A police siren sounded from behind the boardwalk.  Tommy jumped in his seat and threw his jacket over their booze.  "You okay?" David asked.

"Yes."  Tommy punctuated this with a steely glare.

"You seem a little jumpy," said David.

Tommy gritted his teeth.  "It's just fucking Jersey.  I mean, run 30 miles up the Parkway and you can see where my high school used to be, before I accidentally vaporized it.  And if you run a little south of here and you can see where I escaped from Juvie."

"You're scared of getting arrested?"

"What?  No way.  I don't get scared," said Tommy.  He put his jacket back on in demonstration.  David smiled, and ducked his head to hide it.

America sipped her wine in silence and watched Kate.  She was so beautiful.  Lively blue eyes, lipsticked mouth set in an hard, obstinate line, her posture always strong and confident.  Kate had many weaknesses, but she believed she was as strong as anyone, and made you believe it too.

She was staring at something; America followed her gaze.  Kate was looking out toward the ocean, where a statuesque woman in a white bikini was standing knee-deep in water.  The woman's hair fell long and black down her back, cutting dark against her pale skin.  

"Ooh, she's hot," said America.

Kate turned her head away quickly.  "She just looks familiar."  America raised her eyebrows in a taunt.  "Really!  She looks familiar!  It's got nothing to do with how hot she is."

America rose to her feet.  "I'm going to go say hello."

"No!  Don't--"

"For me, not you," said America.  "I'm not setting you up with her.  She's way out of your league."

"What?  No she's not!"

"Prove it," said America.  Kate hesitated, glancing back to the woman in the water.

"That's irrelevant," she said.  "I'm not attracted to her."  America chuckled softly as she walked away, her face turned so no one could see.  "I'm not!" Kate called after her.

Kate turned around and faced the rest of the group.  Noh-Varr was looking at her, his eyes glazed and faraway.  "What is it?" she said.

Noh-Varr didn't say anything.  He just sighed luxuriously.  "Noh?  Hey, Noh-Varr--"  Kate waved her hand in front of his face.  He seemed to wake up, eyes blinking in surprise.  

"Yes, Kate?" he said.

"You okay?"

Noh-Varr sighed again, the faraway look returning.  "Yes.  It's Beyonce... Just listen to her..."

Kate listened.  It was "Drunk in Love."  She'd heard it dozens of times.  "This is going to sound strange," said Noh-Varr.  "But I feel as though I have been possessed by Beyonce."

"Um...what?"

"Sincerely," said Noh-Varr, turning to face the group.  "I have now become Beyonce."

They all laughed.  Billy couldn't resist the urge to troll.  "That's weird," he said. "Because I thought I was Beyonce."

Teddy snickered.  Noh-Varr looked affronted.  "We can't both be Beyonce," he said.

Billy's face twitched with suppressed laughter.  "That's right."

"But I-- I felt her presence with me--"

Billy snorted.  "You just shut your drunk, Kelly Rowland-looking face and go home."  

Noh-Varr growled.

Tommy scooted up behind Kate and poked her shoulder.  "I'm going to run and get some beer that doesn't taste like David's piss."

"Ew.  Thanks so much for that imagery."

"When I come back, do you want to make out?"

Kate wasn't surprised.  "Sure. Why not?"

 

The woman in the white bikini stood looking out at the sea, black hair billowing in the breeze.  America hovered behind her, teeth sunk in her bottom lip.  The woman was beautiful, but America wasn't sure that she wanted her.  

"Are you going to say hello?" the woman asked, her back still facing America.  Her voice was low and elegant, like a bassoon.  

America flinched a little in surprise, but recovered quickly. "Why don't you do it for me?" she said.

The woman turned and looked America up and down, appraising.  "Alright," she said.  "Hello.  What's your name?"

"America Chavez."

"America," the woman repeated.  Her voice was like a caress.  "What brings you here, America?"

"A wedding."

The woman moved closer.  "How romantic."

"Yeah, I guess." America looked over at Kate.  Kate wasn't watching her.

"You're really beautiful," the woman said.  America turned back to the woman, blinking dumbstruck.  Do you find me beautiful?" said the woman.

"Yes," America said, her voice a weak hiccup.  She cleared her throat and gathered herself. "Yes, of course, you're gorgeous."

"I'm staying at the Joshua Hotel, right off the beach." The woman pointed.  "You could come up and visit my suite, if you like."

America glanced back to Kate.  She was pulling Tommy across the beach, her hand on his wrist.  "Sure," she said, turning back to the woman.  "Why not?"

 

"...and anyway, aren't I destined to become like a multidimensional messiah or something?  I'm literally Destiny's Child!"

"Um, Bee?  I think you're taking this way too seriously."

 

Tommy had thinnish lips, but he wasn't a bad kisser.  He was easygoing and eager, and liked Kate's teethy kisses.  Kate took him to the long shade behind the changing stalls and pulled his face down.  Tommy smiled against her mouth and pushed her against the wall.  Kate yelped as her bare back met cool cement.  She nipped his bottom lip carelessly and tugged on his hair.  Tommy's fingers began to move, skating up her ribs.  His hands were cold.  Kate cuffed his wrists in her hands and brought them behind his back.  Tommy groaned loudly and deepened the kiss.  He pushed himself forward, squishing her against the wall.  Kate could feel his dick hard against her stomach.  She pulled on his wrists to put some space between them.  Maybe they should stop.  His mouth tasted like whiskey.

"Ew, heterosexuals," said America.  Kate broke the kiss and pushed Tommy away from her.  America smiled slightly.  "Billy and Ted are leaving," she said.  "Come say goodbye."  

 

They all gathered to give their last congratulations: America, Kate, Eli, Tommy, David--

"Where's Noh-Varr?" Kate asked America.

"Billy wouldn't let him be Beyonce, so he went to cry in his spaceship," said America.

"Seriously?"

"Not really."

Kate looked at America, mouth gaping in astonishment.  "Was that a joke?  You make jokes?"

"I'm not a robot, Kate."

"I know, I've met plenty of funny robots."

They exchanged hugs and handshakes and bid Billy and Teddy a good night.  "I'm sure it will be," said Teddy.  He picked Billy up and threw him onto his shoulder.

Billy yelped.  "Nope!  You're not carrying me like that!" he said.  "We're doing bridal style."

Teddy repositioned him.  "You mean bridegroom style?"

"Yes, of course," said Billy, snuggling into Teddy's chest.  "See you guys tomorrow."

They turned and started back to the hotel.  Teddy's steps were dragging and uneven.  He was drunk.

"Someone should go with them and make sure they get back okay," said Kate.

"I'll go," said Eli.  "I'm the best person for the job.  Super-strength, you know?"

"Okay, thanks," said Kate.  "They're in room 1714, in case they can't remember."

 

Behind the beach was a bustling boardwalk, full of street vendors, jukebox joints and teenagers walking around with nowhere to go.  Tommy wandered over here and made fast friends with an six-year-old girl named Francisca.  David leaned against a lamppost and watched wistfully while Tommy zoomed her around the boardwalk

"Wait, stop!" Francisca said from her perch on Tommy's shoulders.  She looked a little dizzy.  Tommy slowed and stopped about fifteen feet in front of David.  "I've got to show you my-- Tommy, I've got to show you this thing I got."

"Yeah?  Where is it?" said Tommy.  Francisca pointed.  "Okay, one second," said Tommy.  He carried her over to where David stood.  "Hey, David man, what are you doing?  Just standing here?" said Tommy.

David felt the tops of his ears heat up.  "Yeah, just standing here," he said.

"You're so broody.  You're like the broodiest guy I know," said Tommy.  They heard another siren, and Tommy flinched.

"You okay?" said David.

"Yeah, yeah," said Tommy, a little irritated.  "They can't lock me up.  I've done more than enough hero work since I left Juvie to make up for the bogus charge they had me on."  

"Tommy, come on," Francisca whined.  She put her hands over his eyes.

"Oh no!  I've gone blind!" said Tommy.

Francisca giggled.  "Come on, Tommy, I've got to get this thing.  It's right over there--"

"What is it?" asked David.

"A sing-slot," said Francisca.

"A slingshot?"

"Yeah, a sing-slot."

Tommy laughed.  "Aww, you're going to Juvie too, aren't you?  You know I've got a friend who's one of the best marksmen in the world.  She could teach you how to use it."

Francisca's face lit up.  "Where is she?"

"She's over by the harbor.  If you let me see again, I'll take you right to her," said Tommy.  Francisca took her hands off of his face.

"Um, Tommy, I don't think you should run off with her," said David.  "Her parents--"

"Her parents let her have a slingshot," said Tommy.  "How overprotective can they be?  Okay, Francisca, where's your slingshot?"

"I put it over by that ice cream place."

"Over there?  Do you want to go fast?"

"Yeah! Fastfastfastfastfast!"

Tommy took off.  David sighed and followed at his slower pace.

 

America sat on the edge of a pier, watching the dark waves rush to the beach like racing chariots.  The noise of the boardwalk was far behind and forgotten; America listened instead to the loneliness of the ocean.  There was the whoosh and crash of the waves and the illiterate squawk of seagulls; there was the flap of sails and flags flying high above the harbor.  Sitting here at the edge of this world, she felt small, and very alone.

There was another sound now: slap-slap-slap.  And again: slap-slap-slap-slap.  And again: slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap.

"Seven in the row!"

America turned, and saw Kate standing on another pier.  Kate grinned and bent down to pick up another stone.  She positioned herself, flicked her wrist and launched the stone across the water: slap-slap-slap-slap-slap.

"Do you know how to skip stones, America?" she said.

"No."

"Really?  Come here, let me teach you."

America got up and walked around to the other pier.  "Okay," said Kate.  "First thing you do is get a flat stone, like this one." She put a stone in America's hand, and positioned her fingers.  "You hold it with your thumb and first two fingers, like this, see?  And then it's pretty much just in the wrist." She picked up another stone and flicked it across the water: slap-slap-slap-slap.

America tried, and the stone sank with a plunk.  "Here," Kate gave her another stone.  "You don't need a lot of strength.  This is all about aim."  America tried again, and--plunk--it sank.

"Yeah, Princess, I think I'll pass on this," said America.  She didn't like to dwell on her shortcomings.  "So what's going on with Tommy?"

"Tommy?  All I did was make out with him.  Nothing's really going on," said Kate.  "Can you imagine Tommy sitting still long enough for a relationship?"  America smiled at that.  "And that's why Tommy's great," Kate continued.  "I don't want a boyfriend."

"What do you want?" America asked.

Kate deliberated on this.  "I want someone to get me.  I mean, Clint gets me, but he's also a dumb boy.  And he won't talk to me about anything.  I want someone to get me, and let me share their burdens.  And my burdens.  That's what I fantasize about the most."

America took this in, nodding, unsure of how to respond.  She had no idea how to do this heart-to-heart thing.

"Francisca, meet the world's second-greatest sharpshooter, Kate Bishop," Tommy said, behind them.

Kate turned to look at Tommy, David and Francisca.  "Second-greatest?  Excuse you."

Tommy rolled his eyes.  "Sorry to bruise your ego.  Get over yourself."

"Shut up.  I'm Hawkeye.  I'm a big deal.  I have an arch-nemesis and everything."

"Hey, Ms. Kate?" said Francisca.  "Could you please show me how to use my sing-slot?"

Kate looked at her sideways.  "How old are you?"

Francisca put up six fingers.

"Six?"

"And a half!"

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"  

Francisca shrugged.

And then:  

"That one, officer!  With the white hair!  That's the maniac that took my daughter!"

"Hands in the air, punk!"

"Daddy!  Come meet my new friends!"

"Francisca, mija, remember what I told you about talking to strangers?"

"I said put 'em up!  Hands up!"

"Fucking Jersey--"

And Tommy disappeared.  

"What--?  Where'd he--?"  The police officer and Francisca's father peered around for him, heads turning like pigeons.  

David sighed.  "I'll go smooth things over with them."

 

The Joshua Hotel was parquet floors and marble columns, claw-foot furniture and a sweeping gilt staircase in the lobby. It was was beautiful, and like many beautiful things, it was guarded jealously by the rich.  Eli was a black man in a sand-stained Men's Wearhouse suit; he immediately felt unwelcome.  Everyone they passed would look him up and down with a raised eyebrows, as though he were a jackalope or some other impossibility.  

They reached the elevator just as the door was about to close.  It was a tight fit; the elevator was already occupied with a bellboy and a cart piled high with suitcases.  The bellboy (6'3, 200 pounds, slender-framed but muscled) looked them over like the people in the lobby, but his face was intent, analyzing.  Eli realized the bellboy was cataloging their builds, just like he always did.  So the bellboy was a fighter too.

"Mmmmmm...minty," Teddy groaned.  He and Billy were kissing again.

"I had like half of a tin of Altoids," said Billy.  He wrapped his legs around Teddy, and Teddy grabbed his ass.  The bellboy made a gagging noise.  Eli watched him carefully, wondering how homophobic he would turn out to be.

"You know what I want to do to you?" said Teddy.

"Is it fucking?" said Billy, licking a stripe up Teddy's jaw.

"Yeah.  But like, speciffffff-- specifically..."  Teddy trailed off with a moan.  Eli noticed the bellboy's hands fist.  "I want to-oo-oooohhh... God, this elevator is slow."

"Way too slow," the bellboy muttered.  "Fucking fags."

There it was.  "What did you just say?" said Eli.  The bellboy just rolled his eyes.  "What makes you think you can talk to guests like that?  Show some respect."

"Or you'll do what?" said the bellboy.  

Eli got right up to his nose.  "You really want to know?"

The bellboy laughed.  "You ever been in a fight, boy?"

Eli's mouth curved in a smirk.  "Plenty."

"You ever lose a fight?"

Eli deflated, the memory of Cassie's broken body rivering through his head.

He grabbed the bellboy by his lapels and shoved him against the steel elevator door.  The bellboy was unfazed.

"You're a dead man," he said.  Eli didn't like how calm he was.  "You're going up in flames, and you're going to deserve it."

"Oh yeah?" said Eli.

"Ohhhhhhh yeah," Billy moaned.  

The elevator dinged and the door opened.  Eli and the bellboy tumbled into the hallway, the cart rolling after them, luggage clattering to the floor.

Eli immediately released him.  They both got to their feet, brushing off their pants and avoiding each other's eyes.  Eli got back in the elevator and punched the button to force-close the doors.  It wasn't the time for a fight.

"That guy was majorly rude," said Billy.  "You think we should complain to management?"  Teddy grunted indifferently and stuck his tongue into Billy's mouth.  Eli didn't respond.  He was ashamed of his behavior.  He should have complained to management before he took out his fists.

One of the suitcases from the cart had fallen in the elevator and come unlatched.  Eli sighed and bent to close it.  He would have to bring this to the front desk and admit to them he'd acted like a short-tempered child.  And beyond it being embarrassing, they could call the police and get him booked for assault.

But then Eli saw the suitcase's contents.  Inside was a brown cardboard box stamped 'C-4:  HIGH EXPLOSIVES'.

So tonight he would be a hero after all.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of fight scenes, a bit of daydreaming, and a lot of arguing.

Like a factory whistle in the morning, Eli called the team to assemble.  America went to work.  She pulled herself off her ass, dusted the sand off her slacks and headed for the fight.  She was a professional.  This was her daily grind.

This was also her rut.  If she let herself be introspective for a moment, she'd be confronted with the fact that she wasn't passionate about being a superhero anymore.  These days, she was a hero by habit only.  Over a decade ago, she'd fallen into this world full of grief and fire, but time had taken the grief for her mothers, and bitter experience took her fire.  She'd lost her idol.  This boy who was supposed to be the Demiurge was no one to look up to; he could barely take care of himself.  America was now cleaning up his messes, babysitting for him and his friends, and holding his hand when he was scared.  She looked down at him when she should have been looking up.  The fire in her belly withered low as she watched him half-ass his life like overdue Trig homework, until she was completely numb.

She didn't care about Billy anymore, and were she introspective, she'd realize she had no reason to stay with the team.  She and her friends weren't close.  She could leave this world for the next, and no one would miss her.  But America was sure that no matter where in the multiverse she went, she would never find another reason to believe.  She had grown too cynical.

So instead of facing the chilly weight of this, she pretended to care. She fought numbly for causes she'd forgotten the names of, and for people she'd never known.  It was far easier to fake it than to come to terms with her apathy.

 

Kate was usually unflappable.  Her confidence was such that she never questioned her ability to save the day.  Self-doubt was near-impossible, and fear was reserved only for special occasions.  Tonight, however, she was terrified.  There was a bomb in the Joshua Hotel.  This was serious; if they couldn't fix this, people would die.  Two of her best friends would die.  She needed to suit up.

Kate directed America and David to go meet Eli at the hotel while she got her Hawkeye gear out of her car.  She ran across the dark beach, bare feet stinging against the still-hot sand, the wind blowing dust in her face, then threaded her way through the gaggles of tourists on the boardwalk, avoiding street vendors and the drunks hanging outside the bars.  Then the parking lot.  She fished through her purse for her keys as she ran-- her hand finding her lipstick, her compact mirror, her phone-- Where were the keys?  She opened the mouth of the bag wider so she could see inside: earphones, wallet, her purple fountain pen--

A dog leash hooked her ankle, toppling her face-first to the pavement.  She caught the fall on her hands, and the pavement all but flayed the skin from her palms.  "Fucking hell--"  She heaved herself up and rubbed her scraped palms together.

"Sorry, lady," said the teenage girl holding the dog leash.  "I like your dress."  The dog growled at Kate, and the girl yanked on the leash to shut it up.

Kate winced at the pain in her hands and nodded in acknowledgement. She crouched down to collect the strewn contents of her purse, finally finding her keys.  "Calm down," she told herself.  She forced herself to take a few deep breaths.  The team needed her to remain the collected, steadfast leader.  Billy and Teddy needed her to be the collected, steadfast leader.  She needed to keep her fear in check if she was going to save the day.  

Kate reached her purple VW and popped open the trunk.  She had no idea how it had gotten so messy: dog food, clothes from the cleaners, a sleeping bag, a moka pot Clint had regifted to her when he couldn't figure out how to use it, a set of fine silverware from her dad's house, a box of vinyl LPs, and somewhere in there, her bow, quiver and Hawkeye jumpsuit.  It took her a few minutes of weeding around to find them.

She climbed into the backseat of her car to change.  It was a tight fit; her elbow banged hard against the roof of the car as she reached behind her head to unzip her dress.  When she pulled the bodice off, her bra fell down with it.  The adhesive had completely worn away.  She put her dress back on and got out to hunt through the trunk for a spare bra.  No luck.  Crap.

 

The Joshua Hotel was right off the beach--not a long trek--so America strolled easily to the hotel.  This still annoyed David, who kept having to stop his fast pace and wait for her to catch up.  He could tell America wasn't taking this seriously.

This must be how Tommy feels all the time, David thought idly.  Tommy was perpetually waiting for someone to catch up with him, and perpetually impatient.  David took his suit jacket off and slung it over his shoulder as he walked.  He wondered if it was lonely for Tommy, to be so fast that no one can keep up.  All David wanted was to ease that loneliness.  But then again, Tommy would not and should not wait for him.  Tommy should always be running.  It was what kept him alive.

David stopped at the edge of the boardwalk to wait for America, who was lagging about fifty feet behind him.  He took out his phone.  The team could use Tommy's help.  

The phone rang once before Tommy picked up: "Hey, what is it?"  David was so excited, his mind hummed like a vibrating tuning fork.  This crush of his was dizzying.

"What is it?" Tommy repeated.

David cleared his throat.  "Hey.  We've got a bit of a situation here."

"Oh yeah?  Me too.  I'm stuck in the ER in the middle of Oklahoma."

David jumped, startled by this news.  "The ER?  What happened?"

"I ran through a chain-link fence," said Tommy.  "My leg got all messed up and they took me away in an ambulance."

"God, are you okay?  Is it broken?"

"I'm fine.  It's not broken," said Tommy.  "I mean, the x-rays haven't come back yet.  But I know it's not broken.  I wish they would just let me go."  America had caught up; David turned and continued on.  He clutched his suit jacket to his chest like a security blanket, and his walk slowed as his concern switched to Tommy.  "So what's your situation?" said Tommy.

David stopped and bit his lip.  America was now a few paces ahead of him.  He couldn't tell him about the bomb; he knew Tommy would try to run back to Jersey and hurt his leg even more.  "It's nothing," he said.  "Don't leave the hospital until they discharge you.  Take care of yourself."

Tommy laughed once.  "It's nothing?  You called to tell me it's nothing?"

Now America was waiting for him at the hotel entrance, her arms crossed and her face set in a glare.  David picked up his pace. "The police are looking for you.  They tried to question me about you.  I think they want to arrest you for escape."  It was a lie; the police officer from before was very easy to beguile.  But this would keep Tommy far away.

"The fuck?  Don't go with them.  Don't tell them anything."

David smiled, relieved that he bought it.  "I won't, I promise.  Just be aware."

"Okay.  Thanks, man," said Tommy.  "Really, thank you."

David was giddy under Tommy's gratitude.  "Any time."  They said goodbye and hung up.

David jogged to catch up to America.  "Tommy's in the ER," he told her.  "He can't help tonight."

America nodded without asking if Tommy was okay.  They entered the hotel.

"Do you know why Eli left the team?" America asked David as they peered around the lobby for him.

"Tommy told me it's because he didn't want to face the responsibility if he fucked up," said David.  "He was afraid of endangering others, so he decided to just stop trying to help.  I think it's pathetic."

"Maybe he's got more important things to focus on," said America.

"Like what?  What could be more important than this?" said David.  America shrugged.  She certainly didn't have anything better to do.

"You're here!"  David and America turned.  Eli was right behind them.  "Where's Kate?" he said.

"She's changing out of her dress," said America.

"Tommy's in the ER, so he can't make it," said David.

"Awesome.  Sit down, I'll fill you in," said Eli.  David frowned.  The fact that Tommy was in the ER was not awesome.  He wondered if Eli had heard them talking about him when they entered, but decided he didn't care.

They settled on one of the couches.  America sat back, David sat up.  Eli stood.  "I called the team to assemble so that we can deal with this covertly," he said.  "I don't want to disturb Billy and Teddy on their wedding night."

David nodded.  "Agreed.  Are you rejoining the team?"

Eli shook his head.  "Only for tonight.  I've got an actual life back in Chicago.  I'm not dropping out of school and dispensing of my morals."  David grit his teeth.  "Okay, so-- what exactly are your skill sets?"

"Flying, super-strength," said America, head lolling over the couch back.  

"She also can do interdimensional travel," said Kate.  She approached them briskly, her boots clicking smartly on the floor.  "And David knows like everything."

Eli eyed her purple jumpsuit, her bow strapped to her back.  "That's a very conspicuous outfit."

"It's my uniform," said Kate.

"It's drawing too much attention.  This is supposed to be a covert operation," said Eli.

"Says who?" said Kate.  She stood facing the couch, her back to Eli.  "Okay, where's this bomb?"

"We don't know yet," said Eli, trying to move so he faced Kate.  "We've just got this case full of explosives."  He held up the red suitcase.  David grabbed for it and unlatched it.

"What kind of explosives?" said Kate.

"C-4," said David, eyes wide as he looked at the contents of the suitcase.  Kate craned her head over so she could see and nodded, although she had no idea what C-4 was.

She took the case from David and put her foot on the side of the couch so she could balance it on her knee.  Examining it, she said, "Were all of that bellboy's suitcases the same?  Maroon Tumis?"    

Eli was confused.  "They were all maroon.  What's a Tumi?"

"The brand," said Kate, dropping the suitcase on America's lap.  America blinked a few times, as though waking up from a nap.  Kate took a few arrows out of her quiver and selected one, dropping the rest on the couch.  

"What are you doing?" said Eli.  

Kate said nothing, and shot the arrow across the room.  It lodged deep inside an identical maroon suitcase lying with others on a cart by the elevator.

"What did you do that for?" Eli demanded.  

He put his hand on Kate's shoulder and tried to turn her to face him, but she just shook him off and said, "Tracer arrow."  She took out her phone and showed them the accompanying app.  "It'll give us altitude and GPS coordinates accurate to the foot.  Was that the bellboy you saw before?" She pointed to the man pushing the cart.

Eli ducked and batted Kate's arm away.  "Don't point at him!" he said in a near-whisper.  "Yes, that's the one.  But that was an idiotic move.  You could have set off the explosives."

"No," said David.  "C-4 is very shock-resistant.  You couldn't set it off with a bullet, let alone an arrow."  Kate nodded as though she had already known that.

"And no one saw me do it," said Kate.  She put her arrows back in her quiver, wincing slightly at the sting in her hands.  "I know that's what you were about to say."

"They could have," said Eli.  But no one was listening.  David and Kate were fixed on the bellboy as he got on the elevator.  America was looking at the ceiling.

"Okay, listen up," said Kate.  "America, David and I will go upstairs and find this thing.  Eli, you stay down here and watch for that bellboy."

"What?  I still know how to fight, you know," said Eli.  He wedged himself between Kate and the couch so he could make eye contact.  She looked a little taller-- maybe 5'7.  Maybe she had lifts in her boots.  "You don't have to keep me on the sidelines."

David laughed humorlessly.  Kate sighed, annoyed, and took a step back. "I know, Eli.  I really do need someone down here."

"I don't want to stay down here," said Eli.  "This is my mission; I want to be where the action is."

"This is your mission?" said Kate, hands on hips and an exasperated expression on her face.  "This isn't even your team."

"Tonight it's my team."

"Let him come up," said David.  He smirked at Eli.  "Since he wants to be a superhero so badly."

Eli bristled.  "I don't want to be a superhero.  I'm done with that.  I'm just saying--"

"Whatever, Eli," said Kate, waving off his complaints.  "You can come upstairs with us.  America, you keep watch."

"Got it," said America.

Kate checked her phone.  "The altitude's stabilized at 137 feet.  I don't know what floor--"

"What's our current elevation?" said David.  "About six feet above sea level, right?"

Kate looked at her phone.  "Yeah, six feet."

"That's the 16th floor."

"Well, duh," said Eli.  "I could have told you that.  That's the floor the bellboy got off on."  He crossed his arms and sulked.  Kate smiled and stood proud.

"Okay, you ready?" she said.  Kate took David's hand and pulled him to his feet.  "Everyone follow my lead."  Behind her, Eli grumbled something about how this mission was going bottom-up, but Kate didn't care what he thought.  She was the leader; Eli would just have to deal with the backseat.

 

The ride on the elevator was too long for Eli's patience.  It was tense, too-- he avoided eye contact with the others and shuffled his feet nervously.  He was crossing a threshold.  He had stayed far away from hero work for so long, and all of a sudden he was back.  He didn't feel guilty for taking part in this mission--his friends were in danger, he had to do something--but it felt significant.  There were good reasons to stay away from this work; he had to promise himself that he would return to Chicago a civilian.

"Um, David?" Kate put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.  "Stop staring at my chest."

David's gaze snapped up to meet Kate's eyes, and then down at his shoes.  "Sorry."

A moment passed, and then he asked, "Are you wearing a bra?"

Kate groaned.  "No.  I'm not.  Get over it."

"Is that going to get in the way while you're fighting?" said Eli.

"No!  Shut up!"  Kate crossed her arms across her chest.  She was getting flustered.

Eli wanted her flustered; he wanted to get back at her.  "Did you know that in Greek mythology, the Amazons would cut off their right breasts to make it easier to use their bows?"

"Yes, Eli.  I did know that," Kate snarled.

"You ever think about doing that?"

"I don't need to cut off a boob to be a good archer.  I'm already the best.  Can we not talk about this?"

Eli held his hands up in surrender.  "Fine.  What do you want to talk about?"  

"Good manners, for one.  And how you seem to lack them."  Kate stabbed her finger at Eli.  He rolled his eyes and turned away smirking.

 

By now it was 11:00 PM, and the lobby was nearly empty.  The doorman was still there, and the counter staff, as well as a woman with a sleepy 8-year-old daughter.  And also America, who sat with her legs splayed and her arms stretched across the couch back.  She kept her eyes focused on the elevator, but her mind was wandering somewhere across the multiverse.  Anywhere but here, she thought.  She'd rather be in that world where the sky looked like a kaleidescope.  She coudn't stay there long, or she'd get a headache-- but oh, what a rush.  She'd rather be climbing the peaks of the Sierra Franca, all the way over in that world where the gravity is too strong to let her fly.  It would be difficult.  She craved a challenge.

This bomb wasn't a challenge.  Kate would find it, David would disable it, they'd be in-and-out and then America could go home-- wherever that happened to be tonight.  She couldn't muster even the smallest fear.  

There was a world where ancient ice palaces sat quiet, abandoned by their creators.  She could go there and explore it, alone.  And then she would leave, because she didn't belong to that world either.

A homeless man limped in from the street.  His clothes were sodden and dripping onto the floor.  Everyone in the lobby quickly averted her eyes.  He wasn't a sight that belonged in this hotel.  

"Why is that man walking like that?  Is he hurt?" said the little girl.  She pulled on her mom's jacket sleeve, an expression of sincere distress on her face.

"He's just trying to make us feel sorry for him," said her mother.  "He wants us to give him money."  The girl swallowed this idea with a nod and went back to playing on her StarkPad.

"Sir?  Sir--" The doorman moved to stand in the way of the homeless man.  "What is your business here?"  The man mumbled something unintelligible, staring at his shoes.  "Sir, you can't loiter here," said the doorman.  "I have to ask you to leave."

The homeless man didn't move, so the doorman put a hand on his shoulder and manhandled him toward the door.  The man tripped on his lame leg as he crossed the threshold and fell on his stomach.  The doorman did not give him a hand to help him up.

This world was sick, America thought.  Back in her home dimension, people took care of each other.  They didn't scorn the less fortunate.  She was glad she didn't belong here.  She didn't want to be responsible for saving it.

The elevator dinged and opened, and America's gaze snapped back into focus.  The bellboy wasn't there, though.  America sighed and slumped.  She put her elbow on the arm rest and propped up her head with her hand, and tried very hard not to close her eyes.

 

The hallways of the Joshua Hotel were narrow and underlit.  Most of the light came from old-fashioned candelabras on the walls, producing an effect that was reminiscent of Victorian gaslights.  Kate thought it was charming; Eli and David thought it looked sinister.  They walked in single file at a quick pace, Kate in the lead-- down a hall, make a right turn, down another hall, left turn, right turn, and halfway down another hall.  Then Kate stopped suddenly, and the boys nearly crashed into her. "This is it," she said, pointing.  "The tracer's right on the other side of that door."

"Shh!" said Eli.  "Covert, remember?"

"Don't you shush me!" said Kate.  But she spoke her objection in a stage whisper.

"Kind of a weird placement for a bomb," David murmured.  "This is all the way on the edge of the building; you'd think they would plant it closer to the center."

"They must be amateurs," said Kate.  "Eli, kick the door down."

"What?  No!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" said Kate.

Eli huffed a breath, annoyed, but lowered his voice.  "We're not going to be responsible for collateral damage.  That's the number one reason why superheroes suck: they're always breaking things."

"Yes, I know you think we suck," said Kate.  "Do you have a better idea?"

Eli deliberated, and then admitted, "No."

"I do," said David.  He pushed past them and pressed his ear to the door.  It was quiet.  Just to be sure, he knocked on the door.  

"You're knocking?" said Kate.  "Now we can't surprise them."

"Shh," said David.  "I'm listening."  He pressed his ear to the door again and strained to hear.  He heard footsteps, but no talking.  "I think there's only one person in there."

"They're not going to just let us in," said Kate.  "When they see us through the peephole--"

David started pounding his fist on the door and didn't stop.  "It's so annoying, they'll have to come to the door eventually," he explained.

After about a minute of knocking, the door finally opened.  A woman with long bleach-blond hair stood in the threshold.  David, Eli and Kate all noted silently that she was 5'11", 180 pounds, and definitely scary.  But it was three of them against only one of her.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Do you have a bomb in here, by any chance?" said Kate.  

"Kate!" Eli hissed.  "You can't just ask her if she has a bomb!"  But the woman laughed and took a swing at Kate.

Kate ducked, and Eli charged her, knocked her to the floor.  They struggled.  Eli managed to pin her for a moment, his hands pressing her wrists into the ground, but she pulled her legs into her chest and used her feet to push him off.  He landed flat on his back.  

That was a rookie mistake, he chastised himself.  He should have thought to pin her legs.  Actually, he shouldn't have needed to think at all.  This used to all be muscle memory for him.

Kate pulled an arrow out of her quiver and aimed for the woman's feet.   She loosed it, and it exploded into a puddle of sticky putty, gluing the woman's boots to the floor.  The woman laughed and simply pulled her foot out of her boot.  "Stupid children," she said, carefully lifting her other foot out.

Eli tackled her again, face-down into the muck.  She couldn't move enough to shake him off-- the putty's hold was too strong.  Kate took her hands and held them behind her back while her spare hand fumbled around her costume's pockets for a spare bowstring to tie her hands with.

"Here, I've got it," said Eli.  He took the woman's hands from Kate's grip and pushed them into the putty.  She was completely glued to the floor.

"Okay, lady," said Kate.  She pressed her foot on the woman's back.  "Where's this bomb?"

The woman tried to speak, but the the sound was muffled.  Kate bent down and pulled the woman's face out of the muck.  The putty had cemented her mouth closed.

"Oh, god," Kate stood up and stepped back.  "Is she going to suffocate like that?"

David bent to examine her.  "She's breathing normally, and her nostrils don't seem to be plugged.  I think she's okay."  Kate sighed with relief.

"You shouldn't have used that arrow," Eli said to her.  "Now we can't question her."

"You're the one who pushed her into it," said Kate.

"Okay, true," said Eli. "But it's still your fault that there's all this crap on the floor."

"Oh, the horror," Kate drawled, gesturing dramatically with her bow.  "How dare we make a mess."

Eli opened his mouth to argue, but David said, "Can one of you get her out of our way?  Go put her in the bathroom or something."  

"I'll do it," said Eli.  He was sure to volunteer before Kate tried to order him.   He pulled the woman from the muck--enough of the putty remained stuck to her to keep her bound--and carried her to the bathroom.

Kate and David looked around the room for the first time.  It was a large suite, furnished with mahogany and emerald green, and it was mostly tidy, just as the maid had left it.  The only clutter was the set of maroon suitcases strewn across the floor, as well as the mess from Kate's putty arrow.  

Sure enough, they found the bomb on top of a stylish mahogany coffee table.  David got down on his knees and looked it over.  "Odd," he said.  "It's remote activated, which would make me think it would be triggered from far away, but it's also got a timer."

"What's the timer set for?" Kate asked, hovering behind David.

"Two minutes," said David.  "Which means whoever has the trigger needs a little time to get away from the blast."

"Maybe the trigger's got a short range," said Eli, emerging from the bathroom and pulling the door closed.  He peered around the room in search of something to barricade the door with.  Maybe that armchair?  He picked it up and placed it against the door.

"Maybe," said David.  "But this technology's state-of-the-art.  I'd assume the trigger would work from any distance."

"State-of-the-art?" said Kate.  "Can you disarm it?"

David hesitated for a moment.  "Yes.  I think so."

"Are you sure?" said Kate.

David paused again.  "Yes," he said.  "Show some faith, Kate.  I've disarmed similar bombs before."

"You have?" said Kate.

"Well, I've met people who've disarmed similar bombs," said David.  "I know what I'm doing."

Kate wasn't reassured.  She crossed and uncrossed her arms nervously, and began to pace.  "Will this be enough to take down the entire hotel?"

David nodded.  "But it won't.  I'm not going to let it."

"Are you sure?" said Kate.  She ran her fingers through her hair.  "That timer could start counting down any minute.  And what if there's a second bomb?"

"Kate, chill," said Eli.  He leaned against the wall, all ease.  "Just let him work."

Kate stopped pacing and stood her tallest.  "Don't tell me to calm down, Eli.  We need to be cautious."

"You guys, I need quiet," said David.

Kate plopped down into an armchair and started to hug her knees to her chest, but then put them flat on the floor and sat up straight.  She needed to look strong.  Eli would pounce on her if she showed weakness.

 

One of America's favorite dimensions was a world where there was no ground, only cities floating in misty space.  The atmosphere was such that the aurora shone all the time, beautiful paints of color hanging in the sky that surrounded them.  It was home to the strangest and most delicious cuisine America had ever tasted.  Maybe she could take Kate there someday.  Kate was a foodie, she'd love it.  And America had heard that the world's theater industry was among the greatest in the multiverse.  America wasn't really into that stuff, but Kate was cultured enough to appreciate it.  And America could take Kate in her arms and fly her through the mist, the aurora surrounding them, the wind whipping past their faces.  Kate would press her face into America's shoulder when the wind blew so fast that her cheeks started to hurt.  And then America would touch down into the city, and put Kate gingerly on her feet.  And Kate would look at her with her blue eyes shining, and tell her that this was the most incredible experience she'd ever had.  She'd step forward until their toes touched, and then lean in--

 

The bellboy walked right by America, not ten feet away.  She snapped out of her daydream and watched as he pushed his now empty cart to the front doors and left the building.  Kate was a bit imprecise with her directions for America, but America figured she should follow him.  She got up and raised her arms over her head, stretching out her back.  Then she moved.

Outside she saw the bellboy take off his hat and jacket and get into a black SUV parked just outside the hotel.  America watched from the door as he drove down the driveway and out to the street.  Then she flew; a second later she was landing on the roof of the SUV.  The car swerved with the impact, but America kept her balance.  She crept down and punched a hole in the right front window, and in one smooth motion, dove in.  Glass flew everywhere, but America couldn't be hurt by something so benign.

The bellboy screamed when she landed in the seat next to his, and the car swerved again.  With his right hand on the steering wheel, he groped around the space between his seat and the door, and pulled out a handgun.  He pointed it at America, his arms crossed awkwardly.  America just swatted it away.

BAM!  He'd pulled the trigger; a bullet shot through the windshield.  America pulled the gun from his hand and dropped it on the floor.  "Pull over," she told him.  He shook his head.  America grabbed him by the skull and slammed his head against the steering wheel.  "Pull over," she repeated.

He pulled over, and put the car in park, hand shaking on the gearshift.  "What do you want?" he said.

America had to think about that for a second.  She wasn't really sure what she needed him for.  Kate hadn't really given her any instructions.  "Who do you work for?" she said.  Maybe this information would be useful to Kate.

The man didn't answer, instead pulled a second gun out.  America moved fast.  She pulled it from his fingers and whacked him on the head with the butt.  The man's body sagged over the steering wheel, and the horn blared.  He was out.

America pushed his body back off the steering wheel to stop the horn and unbuckled his seatbelt.  She crawled over him and opened the driver's door, pushed him out and climbed out after him.  After stopping to pull the keys out of the ignition and close the door, she flew back to the hotel, pulling the bellboy behind her by his ankle.

 

"Stop that.  You're breathing down my neck.  Literally," David said to Eli.

"Are you almost finished?" said Eli, pulling his head back only slightly.

"No," said David.  "I'll tell you when I'm almost finished.  Go sit and read the room service menu or something."

"Why would I want to do that?" said Eli.

"Because it's quiet and will keep you out of my way," said David.

There was a knock on the window.  America was outside on the balcony.  Kate got up to let her in.

"Hey!" America greeted her.

"Hey," said Kate through gritted teeth.  America frowned, but didn't ask what was wrong.  Instead she went to the desk and unplugged the cord to the phone.

"What are you doing?" said Eli.

America went back outside to the balcony.  "I need to tie this guy up."

Kate, Eli and David got up and went to the balcony threshold and saw the unconscious bellboy.  "Great," said Eli.  "Now we've got two bodies to deal with.  We didn't tell you to knock him out."

"You didn't tell me not to knock him out," said America, cocking her head menacingly as she made a knot around the bellboy's wrists.

"It's common sense!" said Eli.  "We could have questioned him.  Now we've just got another body and another assault charge."

Kate laughed.  "An assault charge?" she scoffed.   "We're Avengers!  They're not going to put us on trial for beating up bad guys."

Eli groaned.  "You're not Avengers," he said. He went back inside and sat down on the couch next to the bomb.  

"Yes, we kind-of are," said Kate, following him in.  She stood over him with her hands on her hips.  "Captain America said so.  We've done a lot of important work since you left.  Madame Masque--"

"You are not Madame Masque's arch-nemesis," said David.

"You don't know anything, David" said Kate, waving her finger at him.  "Anyway, America didn't do anything wrong."  

She turned to smile at America.  America gave a half-smile back.  "Where should I put the body?" she said.

The question was meant for Kate, but Eli answered: "Put him in the bathroom with our other captive."  Kate frowned.  America hesitated. "Do it!" said Eli.  America put the body over her shoulder and followed instructions.

David knelt down by the bomb and continued to study it, murmuring in technical terms that only made sense to him.  Kate noticed he looked uneasy.  Maybe he wasn't as certain he could disable it as he claimed he was.  After a moment's deliberation, she said, "I think we need to tell management about this bomb."

"No!" Eli and David cried in unison.  Eli jumped to his feet.

"I've got this!" David insisted, spanning his arms over the bomb protectively.  "I'll be done with this in like, fifteen minutes.  Twenty minutes.  Most likely."

"That timer could start counting down at any second," said Kate.  "We need to evacuate the hotel."

"No, we don't," said Eli.  He stepped forward toward Kate, looming over her.  "We're not disturbing Billy and Teddy."

Kate backed away and clenched her fists at her sides.  "You stupid romantics," she said.  "You're willing to risk killing the hundreds of people in this hotel so two guys can have sex?"

"It's their wedding night!" said David.

"I don't care," said Kate.  "I'm putting my foot down."

Eli's eyes narrowed, a slight smile emerging.  "In that case, you can go stand guard outside in the hallway."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not in charge anymore," said Eli.  "I bet David agrees with me."

"He does not!" said Kate.  She glared at Eli and waited for David to confirm this.  She was sure David was too annoyed with Eli to back him up.

But David said, "We're not disturbing Billy and Teddy.  I'm with Eli."

Kate looked back and forth between them, her eyes wide.  "I'll set off the fire alarm," she said.  "Everyone will have to evacuate."

"Sprinklers," said David, pointing at the ceiling.  "There's a live generator connected to the bomb.  If it gets wet, the electrocution could set it off.  Anyway, there's no point.  It'll take them a while to evacuate the hotel.  I'll be done with this long before they're finished."

A frustrated whine broke free from Kate's throat.  "Fuck you," she said.  And she left to stand in the hallway, slamming the door behind her.

Eli grinned.  "Thanks for backing me up," he said to David.  

David didn't smile.  "It was the right thing to do," he said.  "And for the record, you're not in charge."

"What?  Why not?  I've got experience leading."

"So do I," said David.  "And I'm not taking orders from a has-been."

 

While Kate, Eli and David were arguing, America double- and triple-knotted the bellboy's makeshift shackles.  Then she tied the bellboy's hands to his ankles.  Then she put him in the shower stall, face-down to make it awkward for him to escape when he woke up.

The others were still arguing, so America turned her attention to the other captive.  She was sitting in the hot tub with her eyes fixed on America, occasionally grunting behind her stuck lips.  It was kind of disturbing.  She toyed with the idea of knocking the woman out too, but decided that was unnecessary force.  

The putty didn't look like it would hold the her much longer.  After a little searching around the bathroom, America found a green terry bathrobe with a detachable belt.  She pulled the woman's arms behind her back and used the belt to hogtie her the same way she did with the bellboy.  

_"Fuck you."_  America heard the door slam outside.  Kate had left, but the boys continued to argue.  America groaned and pulled the toilet seat cover down so she could sit.  Part of her wanted to clap them on the sides of their heads and tell them to shut up.  Most of her wanted to stay out of it.

Her phone dinged-- a text.

A text from Kate, in fact.  "Meet me by the elevators."

America went immediately.  Eli and David were so caught up in their squabble that they didn't even notice when she climbed over the armchair.  America quietly closed the door behind her and entered the hallway.

She moved quickly thrugh the spooky, underlit hallways, following the signs on the walls directing her to the elevator.  Down the hall, left turn, right turn, down another hallway, left turn and down another hall.  She finally saw Kate leaning against the wall next to the elevators, her arms crossed.  When she caught sight of America, she stood up straight and jogged to close the distance between them.

"What are we doing here?" said America.

"We're saving the day," said Kate.  "I don't care what Eli and David want to do, I'm telling management about the bomb.  You with me?"

America smiled.  She loved how stubborn Kate was.  Kate would never give in when she set her mind on something.  "Sure, Princess."  

Kate held out her hand to shake.  America took it, holding it a bit longer than Kate expected.  The two looked into each other's eyes, cheeks growing hot.  And then they let go and looked away, embarrassed by the connection they felt.


End file.
